


张亦

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	张亦

　　张亦从来没想过事情可以发展成这样，也没想过这样的后果。

　　本来他只是如往常一般在庭院内练枪，大帅不会打扰，少帅也不会，可是却又突然推推嚷嚷进来了一堆人，他便拎着枪上前去，看着那群人，眉头紧皱满脸严肃，他狠狠把长枪往地上一怼，那群叽叽喳喳比树上雀儿还闹上几分的人群就安静了下来。

　　“怎么回事。”

　　那群人却是冷冷瞧着他，甚至还带着几分猥亵意味的眼神，不屑、鄙夷、淫邪的视线在他身上打转，张亦皱紧眉头，突然舞起长枪将其中一个眼神最让他不爽的人压在枪下，尖锐枪头直指咽喉。

　　“有事说事，难道你们都哑巴了不成？”

　　“嘁，不过大帅身边的一个男夫人罢了，有什么资格训斥我们。”

　　张亦脸上不红不燥仿佛这事再平常不过一般，他收回长枪长身玉立于那群人跟前，黑色马褂遮掩曼妙身躯，却有人大胆去扯张亦衣服，他便也不躲，黑色腰封和藏蓝内衬将上校身姿勒紧。

　　“砰！”

　　那大胆去扯张上校马褂的男人倒在地上捂着自己的手瞪大眼睛仿佛是看见什么不可置信的事情一般，曹少璘不紧不慢从张亦身后重重按住张亦当肩膀，姿势暧昧。

　　“姨娘怎么就不知道躲一躲，万一在他人面前露了身子…失了贞操，怕是我爹要嫌的。”

　　张亦闭上眼睛，他就是知道曹少璘在那里才没有还手，曹少璘喜欢看他出丑，被知道是大帅枕边人的事儿估计也是曹少璘说出去的，或者说他不止是曹瑛一人的枕边人，因为有时曹瑛不介意让他那个变态儿子和他一起分享他。

　　比如现在。

　　雌穴里夹着的玩意儿连着一根精致银链，张亦红着眼眶被迫张大双腿瘫软床上，他的双眼被蒙住无法视物，曹瑛给他的任务却是把雌穴里的那个缅铃“排”出来，缅铃遇热则震，那小玩意儿从他昨晚开始便在里面作乱捣怪，早上的时候张亦才勉强适应还能耍枪，曹少璘揉按着张亦挺立乳尖分散男人的注意力，还颇有些恶趣味的冲乳头轻呵了口气。

　　“姨娘，我憋不住想要你了，快把你的洞空出来让我插进去吧……”

　　曹少璘半搂着张亦，却让他觉得奇怪，他好像在特意把他展示给谁一般，他不断动作着，那缅铃终于快要到穴口差一点点就能出去了。

　　却被曹少璘从身后直直插了进去，龟头抵着缅铃一进到里只剩点银链子留在外头，张亦忍不住张开嘴发出点喘音，已经被曹少璘操熟的身体几乎是在人插入之后一会儿就射了出来，湿热的穴壁紧咬着缅铃和男人的性器，张亦被曹少璘箍在怀中仿佛失了男性的尊严一般，双腿被捆缚着大张开无法闭合，曹瑛带着老茧的手戏耍一般玩弄他的阴唇阴蒂，张亦无法忍受这过分整个人像是触电般的战栗起来，大帅的舌头舔弄着他的乳头，另一边又被曹少璘捏弄，有时候张亦也会奇怪，自己到底是来做上校打仗的，还是真是来给曹瑛做男夫人的。

　　曹瑛的性器抵在张亦的嘴唇上，于是张亦就张开嘴去含住那根腥臭性器，他讨厌这样，但他不得不这样，张亦红着眼眶下体被人操干着穴肉紧咬性器却又屈辱的含着别的男性的性器舔弄，柔软身体被拉扯开来，张亦止不住的颤抖，他眼角滑出几滴泪，又被曹少璘抹去，缅铃抵着宫口的感觉让他太过恐惧，身子痉挛着却又更加的让曹少璘高兴。

　　“姨娘还是很舒服啊，一旦顶到里面就会夹的很厉害，还是喜欢我爹的那根老鸡巴才这样？”

　　张亦又被按住，双手被扯着像是曹少璘在驭马一般的往后拉扯，雌穴被顶的又深又重张亦也跟着前后晃动，他已经有些失神模糊了，几乎没有办法思考，只能一味地承受着父子俩人的折磨，曹瑛不喜欢张亦的雌穴，他只喜欢玩弄张亦当后面，但曹少璘却像是要故意侮辱张亦一般次次都要让张亦通过前面的穴高潮才罢休，还要在张亦耳边说些侮辱性的话语，但是今天却又没有，张亦垂着头，坐在曹瑛身上，前面的穴里又夹着个曹少璘塞进去的角先生，曹少璘突然的扯开张亦眼睛上的布。

　　张亦睁开眼，乍一眼那模糊的光让他有些失神，待他看清楚后却是一愣。

　　马锋被绑在离他不远的位置，脸上满是震惊样子，最尴尬的是，他硬了。

　　马锋看他的师兄被人操的模样。硬了。

　　这个时候曹瑛刚好的射在了张亦的后穴里头，曹少璘笑眯眯的拍了拍张亦的脑袋，仿佛情人耳语一般与张亦说着什么，却只有张亦听得见他的话。

　　“张上校你看，你师弟硬的难受了，爬过去，帮他解决吧，用嘴、或者手…如果你愿意，你的两个穴也可以呀。”

　　张亦起身，曹瑛疲软性器从他体内抽出，张亦赤裸着足站在地上，马锋却觉得他好似看见什么神明一般，淫乱却又美妙，张亦的腰突然的被曹少璘踹了一脚，张亦会意，他慢慢的跪到了地上，雌穴里头的角先生也跟着动，进的更深了，曹少璘抬起脚，军靴踩在那劲瘦腰肢上，他弯下腰，又将一枚缅铃塞入张亦的后穴里。

　　张亦屈辱的向着马锋的位置爬去。

　　然后他起身，颤抖着手，解开许久未见的师弟的裤子，张开嘴，含住了那根性器，马锋或许非常的洁身自好，他的东西至少干净没什么味道，张亦自我安慰一样的想着，然后他将那性器含的很深，他甚至错觉这玩意儿要捅破他喉咙了，赤裸着的青年跪在地上，雌穴里含着的角先生凌迟着他，后穴里的缅铃又愉悦着他，嘴里的肉具硬挺着又填满着青年的嘴。

　　或许马锋真的从未尝过女人，张亦不过含住那根玩意儿来了几次深喉，舌头舔弄几下，马锋便射了张亦满嘴，张亦张开嘴吐出那根东西，用手接住从口中滴落的液体，一狠心把那些东西全部都咽了下去，曹少璘讨厌地板被弄脏，所以他要避开曹少璘所有讨厌的。

　　曹瑛坐在床上，手敲了三下，张亦便顺从的回去了。

　　张亦像是个真正的宠物一样，乖顺的把头放在曹瑛的膝盖上，双手也跟着搭上去，马锋妄图从那张俩上看见一点点愤怒或者不满，但他却只能瞧见温顺的柔和，曹瑛的手抚摸着青年的头发，他闭着眼睛，像是睡着了一样，但是他的身体明明是颤抖着的，为他下体里还夹着的两根东西。

　　“几年前你师兄找到我，要为你们的镖局报仇。”

　　“我问他能给我什么，他告诉我他武艺高超，可是我身边不乏武艺高强的人。”

　　“所以他就给我展示了他的身体，非常美的身体。”

　　张亦像是没听见曹瑛的评价一般，安静的像个娃娃似的，并不打扰主人与客人的谈天，马锋望向张亦当身体，他尾椎处赫然纹着个花体的曹字，那边上交缠的两条蛇一路向下游走隐入未知之地。

　　马锋被扔出曹府的时候还有些恍惚。

　　他不敢相信那个温顺的人偶似的男人是他曾经那个会照顾镖局所有人的大师兄，可他却也没法不相信，因为拿自己替镖局报了仇的人，的确是大师兄。

　　他回头看了一眼紧闭着门的曹府，然后跨上平安，下次见面，也不知道是什么时候了。

　　他也没忽略，在曹瑛说到师兄为了镖局报仇展示身体时，师兄眼角那滴泪。


End file.
